1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data delivery device, which delivers data to a client terminal at a preset point of time, and an alteration method of a data delivery time.
2. Related Background Art
In these years, a data delivery device, which delivers data responding to a request for data delivery from a client terminal such as a portable unit, is known. Also, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-122953 (hereinafter, referred to as “document 1”) discloses the technique in which an operator sets up a delivery time for the client terminal of the data delivery device, and when the preset delivery time has been reached, the data delivery device delivers the data to the preset client terminal. The document 1 describes the following; i.e., a server system, which delivers data, stores a delivery schedule and an allowable range of the delivery time prescribed by the schedule beforehand, and carries out the data delivery to the prescribed client terminal in accordance with the schedule and the allowable range thereof.